Wheel Cat (Rare Cat)
Wheel Cat '''is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True form increases his range, attack power and greatly decreases recharging time. Cat Evolves into '''Solar Cat at level 10. Evolves into Chill Cat at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: * Moderate stamina. * High attack power (Area Attack). * Decent attack rate. * Massive damage against Alien Enemies. Cons: * Fairly expensive. * Short ranged (TF improves on this) * Sluggish recharge time except in True Form. Strategy/Usage One of the strongest non-Uber Anti-Alien Cats in your arsenal, this cat is a powerful offensive unit and should be on your front lines through nearly all of Into the Future and some later Stories of Legend stages. In its True form, this cat is very spammable and can be easily stacked to deal huge damage to Alien Enemies. Take note, however, that this cat has short range, and many Alien Enemies have area attacks that outranges him. He is also quite expensive, so don't sink money into it only to have it get devoured by long-ranged foes! Chill Cat has somewhere around Crazed UFO's Range. The massive recharge boost also makes Chill much more spammable. However despite his increased range, Chill Cat is still outranged by most Alien Enemies, so it can only be used effectively against short-ranged Aliens like Nimoy Bore or single-targeted Aliens like LeMurr. Overall, Chill Cat is a slightly situational Anti Alien cat which should be considered for Anti Alien purposes, as Seafarer is usually a better choice. But when it comes to Starred Aliens, Chill Cat has a brighter spotlight. Description Cost * Chapter 1: $700 * Chapter 2: $1050 * Chapter 3: $1400 Upgrading Cost Total cost for upgrading from 1-30 = 2,069,800 Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Knockback - Adds 13% chance to knockback, increases 3% per level up to 40% (Total Cost: 95 NP) * Resist Weaken: Reduces duration of weaken by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 95 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Cost Down: Reduces cost by $20/30/40 per level up to $200/300/400 (Total Cost: 75 NP) Appearance * Normal: A small, floating wheel with six flames. Has a thick mustache. Attack animation has him breathe fire. * Evolved: A cat-faced sun with planets revolving around it. Still breathes fire. * True: A snowflake with the face of a cat. Attack animation has the snowflake spin rapidly and light up. Shoots ice instead of fire. Trivia * It's possible that this cat is based on Wanyūdō and given its name in Japanese as Wanyado. The wheel and mustache are a common trait for classic Wanyuudo. * Since version 3.0 of The Battle Cats, he gets an anti-alien ability. Gallery 2015 12 29 00.46.34.png|Normal form description (EN) 2015 12 29 00.46.07.png|Evolved form description (EN) wheelcatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) solarcatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) chillcatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) Reference *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%bc%d6%ce%d8 *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/039.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Pogo Cat | Apple Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Cost Down Talent Category:Resist Weaken Cats